Happiness
by Affy black
Summary: Ron Weasley creía que el momento más feliz de su vida fue cuando sus hijos llegaron al mundo. Rose le va a demostrar firmemente que estaba equivocado. One-Shoot  Rose/Scorpius .


**Titulo: **Happiness.

**Disclaimer: **Creo que de ser JK no estaría haciendo esto, estaría escribiendo un octavo libro donde Sirius regresa a la vida y donde Rose y Scorpius se enamoran. Bueno pues eso.

**Summary** : Ron creía que el momento más feliz de su vida fue cuando sus hijos llegaron al mundo. Rose le va a demostrar firmemente que estaba equivocado. Rose/Scor.

**Notas:** Domingo por la noche, nada más que hacer que escribir un rato, no sean duros conmigo y mi falta de inspiración. Bueno, ojala que les guste.

* * *

**Happiness.**

Si a ti, Ron Weasley, te preguntaran, ¿Cuál ha sido el momento más feliz de toda tu vida? Tu respuesta sería simple.

Primero bromearías un poco. Dirías que fue cuando agregaron tu cromo a la colección que venía en las Ranas de Chocolate o que quizás cuando el Sombrero Seleccionador te puso en Gryffindor, salvándote de terminar en algún lugar horrible como Slytherin…

Luego te pondrías más serio. Por tu mente pasarían varías imágenes. El orgullo de ganar un partido de Quidditch, que el amor de tu vida te bese de improviso en medio de una guerra, caminar al altar y verla acercarse. Hermosa y delicada. Unir tu vida finalmente a la de la única mujer que has amado y que vas a amar toda tu vida.

Aunque al final terminarías descartándose por cierto recuerdo peculiar que aún te hacía sentirte estremecido. Tú y tu esposa en una habitación del hospital. Hermione gritando con fuerza y tú llorando de emoción. Un llanto inundando la sala y un bebé rosado, con algunos cabellos de color fuego encendido en su cabeza, que tenía los ojos y los puños cerrados y que era tan pequeño que parecía caber en tus manos. Cuando tuviste una persona, y más tarde dos, que dependían completamente de ti, que eran parte tuya y de tu esposa, cuando te convertiste en padre.

-El día que mis hijos llegaron al mundo, por supuesto. –sería tu respuesta.

Sin embargo con el paso de los años esos bebés rosas y pequeños, que parecían tan frágiles, habían crecido y se habían marchado. Ahora eran solo Hermione y tú, juntos envejeciendo. Hugo estaba con su propia y nueva familia. Empezando una nueva vida junto a la persona con la que escogió vivirla, una mujer encantadora y que le quería.

Rose por su parte se había marchado al extranjero, América para ser exactos, la muchacha había demostrado tan inteligencia y agudeza mental que se había desencantado del Ministerio tan pronto como había entrado a trabajar en él y había preferido ir en busca de retos mayores. Tú sabías que Rosie podría con ello y más. Sin embargo saberla lejos. Sentir su ausencia cada mañana te dolía siempre un poco más. No era lo mismo con Hugo, sabías que aunque estaba viviendo su propia vida podrías llamarle y tenerlo junto a ti cuando quisieras. Tu Rose estaba lejos, no sabías exactamente donde pues siempre que se decepcionaba de algo terminaba dejándolo y buscando nuevos retos. Ella no estaría allí para ti si la necesitabas.

Esa mañana Hermione preparó panqueques. A ti te entró un hambre enorme al descubrir el olor tan delicioso que venía de la cocina y no tardaste en ponerte a comer como si no lo hubieras hecho en años. Tu esposa te miraba con una sonrisa.

-¿No crees que has hecho mucho desayuno, Hermione? –preguntaste observándola maravillado. No importaba el pasar de los años, para ti, tu esposa iba a ser siempre la única.

-Oh ¿Lo crees? –indagó la mujer. Te encoges un poco de hombros. –Bueno, supongo que no me medí. Podemos guardar unos pocos para la cena. Es extraño, a veces siento aún como si tuviera que cocinar para los cuatro. Tú sabes, Hugo, Rose y nosotros.

Le dedicas una tierna mirada al confirmar que no eres el único que extrañaba esas mañanas de desayunar panqueques los cuatro juntos y escuchar a tus hijos discutiendo por quien se quedaba con el más grande.

-Entiendo, Hermione. –hablaste. –Pro Hugo ya tiene veintiuno y Rose acaba de cumplir los veinticuatro. Algún día íbamos a tener que dejarles ir…

-Tal vez.

Entonces el timbre sonó indicando que tenían visitas. Hermione y tú intercambiaron una mirada confusa. Casi nunca recibían visitas que tocaran el timbre. Es decir, la mayoría llegaban por la chimenea así que era obvio que se sorprendieran un poco, además aún era temprano para visitas. Hermione se levantó a abrir.

Un gritó agudo hizo que te pusieras de pie alerta y caminaras hacia la puerta esperando encontrarse cualquier cosa extraña. Sentiste tu varita en el bolsillo y te apresuras a ver qué ocurría. Lo que ves ahí te deja mudo.

Y que luego Trelawney no dijera que tu esposa no tenía Ojo Interior, porque justo frente a ellos se encontraba parada nada más y nada menos que su princesita.

-¡Papá! –exclamó Rose tirándosete a los brazos.

Llevabas más o menos un año sin verla. Bueno, Rose venía en Navidades y a veces en Pascua, pero era raro que llegara así como si nada y sin que fuera una fecha especial.

Estaba más alta, con el cabello rojo ligeramente más largo y con los mismos rizos de siempre. Estaba un poco menos delgada que la última vez que la habías visto, al parecer en América la alimentaban bien. Sus ojos y su sonrisa parecían intactos. Como si siempre fuera a tener ese aire infantil y de niña que te provocaba extrañarla aún más.

Entonces caes en cuenta que tu hija no viene sola…No importaba que no recordaras su nombre de pila, tampoco que le hubieras visto escasas veces en tu vida y que nunca hubieras cruzado palabra con él. Era tan idéntico a su padre que no te costó nada reconocerle. Era Malfoy.

-¿Podemos pasar? –preguntó Rose un poco intimidada. –Bueno, no es que haga precisamente muy buen clima afuera.

Estaba lloviendo.

Hermione les indicó que pasaran con el mismo aire interrogativo y ligeramente alarmado que tú tenías. Tu hija y su acompañante se sentaron en la sala, los dos parecían bastante incómodos y ustedes, sus padres, lo estaban aún más.

-Es bueno estar en casa. –soltó Rosie sonriendo tímidamente. Luego miró al rubio y pareció recordar algo. –Eh, mamá, papá, este es Scorpius Malfoy, creo que ya le conocían, no estoy segura…

-Sí, le conocíamos. –aclaró Hermione. –Hola Scorpius. –saludó con un intento de amabilidad forzada.

-Es un placer señora Weasley. –dijo cortésmente el muchacho, haciendo gala de su educación. Luego se gira hacia ti que le dirigías una mirada evaluativa. –Señor Weasley.

El silencio incomodo que reinó en esos momentos fue cortado por la madre de la muchacha.

-¿Qué haces aquí hija? –indagó. –Bueno, nos sorprende mucho, nunca vienes sin motivo y menos sin avisar. Y claro, tampoco nunca habías traído compañía.

Rose y el muchacho rubio se miran entre ellos como si estuvieran compartiendo uno y mil secretos. No sabes lo que ocurre pero te alarma. ¿Qué hace tú hija con ese chico en casa? ¿Cómo es que tiene aún comunicación con él sí, según tú, jamás fueron ni siquiera amigos?

-Bueno creo que deberíamos ir por partes. –sugiere tu hija meditándolo bien. No por nada es tan lista. –Scorpius está aquí porque es mi novio desde hace varios años.

No puedes creer lo que oyes y estás seguro que la paranoia te está jugando una mala broma porque eso simplemente no puede ser cierto. Tu hija no tiene novio y si lo tuviera no sería un Malfoy, claro que no. Miras a Hermione esperando que ella te aclare algo pero parece igual de sorprendida y asustada que tú, lo cual solo te confirma que no las escuchado mal.

Te pones de pie, a punto de marcharte de allí y dejar a Rose con su dichoso novio Malfoy. Estás tan furioso que no deseas ni verla, ni escucharla ni nada. No quieres gritarle, nunca te ha gustado hacerlo con tus hijos, menos con ella, pero sabes que esta vez no podrás controlarte fácilmente.

-Papá espera. –pide ella con la voz entrecortada. Te da tanta pena, tanta ternura… -Por favor, solo escúchame. Te sorprenderá lo que voy a decir pero necesitas saberlo.

-Rose, no me interesa, yo…

-Entonces no te intereso ni yo ni mi vida. –te interrumpe fríamente. –Solo siéntate y déjame hablar.

Lo reconsideras. Su mirada es tan firme que sabes que no podrías decirle que no. Hermione te mira suplicante, deseando que permanezcas a su lado y al final accedes y vuelves a tu lugar, aún con esa sensación de estar tragando algo amargo por la garganta.

-Gracias, señor Weasley. –te dice el mocoso. –Le aseguro que si nos deja explicarle todo, va a entender.

Quieres gritarle que no eres un idiota y que claro que entiendes que él engatusó a tu niña, pero te contienes. Pocas veces puedes ver a Rose y sabes que al menos se merece que intentes mantener la calma. Hermione te toma de la mano.

-No me fui a América porque fuera infeliz en Inglaterra. –anunció Rose de pronto. Ante esto Hermione abre ligeramente los labios. –Me fui tratando de huir inútilmente de él. –Mira a su dichoso novio y este se encoge un poco en el asiento. –Porque yo sabía que ustedes no aceptarían fácilmente que estuviéramos juntos.

Quieres decirle que estaba en lo correcto y que es muy lista. Que tú no quieres a ese bribón dentro de la familia y que mientras más lejos esté de tu Rosie, mejor, pero no lo haces, solo escuchas.

-Pero creo que soy más persistente de lo que Rose creía. –agrega el tal Scorpius y sonríe. Tú no lo quieres aceptar pero el mocoso es apuesto, no como su padre en su juventud que siempre parecía estar enojado con la vida, ese chico luce liberado e incluso se le ve feliz.

-Sí bueno… -Rose hace una pausa y suspira. –Digamos que él tuvo las agallas de cruzar el continente y seguirme a donde yo fuera, dejando atrás a su familia y amigos. Todo por mí.

Hermione se lleva una mano a la boca asombrada y tú tienes que entrecerrar los ojos porque no estás seguro de poder creer que un Malfoy sea capaz de hacer eso por una Weasley.

-Hemos estado juntos desde entonces, viajando, conociendo gente y lugares. Hemos estado confirmando que nuestro amor va a ser eterno, mamá. –dice mirando a Hermione quien parece estar paralizada.

-¿Cómo puedes no habernos dicho algo así? –preguntas escandalizado. –Has estado aquí muchas veces, ¿Por qué no contarnos que estabas con este? –miras a Malfoy con desagrado. –Nos estuviste mintiendo por años.

-Lo siento muchísimo, papá. –murmura tu hija y de pronto te sientes un monstruo al notar que parece a punto de llorar. –Tenía miedo de decepcionarlos. Después de todo éramos tan jóvenes cuando nos fuimos que creí que ustedes pensarían que solo era un error, un capricho de adolescentes. –se limpia la cara y tú relajas tu postura. –Pero hemos pasado por tanto. Hemos estado viviendo juntos estos años y estamos seguros de que nos queremos y que deseamos estar el uno con el otro por siempre.

Scorpius asiente solemnemente y ambos se toman de las manos. Estás atónito. Sin palabras. No sabes que decir porque no sabes que estás sintiendo exactamente. Por un lado tienes miedo, estás asustado de que ese chico esté jugando con ella, pero algo en tu interior te dice que si de verdad fue capaz de dejar todo por tu hija y que han permanecido juntos por años, se quieren. Luego estás orgulloso. Tu Rose parece de veras feliz.

-¿Y porque nos lo dices justo ahora, Rosie? –cuestiona Hermione.

-Porque hemos decidido volver a nuestro hogar. –responde Scorpius por ella. –Vamos a instalarnos de nuevo en Inglaterra pero está vez lo haremos juntos.

Los muchachos parecen tan decididos que apenas puedes objetar.

-¿Vuelven? –repites mudo de la impresión. -¿Tus padres están enterados, muchacho? –preguntas intentando no sonar demasiado brusco. Él asiente.

-Mis padres lo saben y ya lo han aceptado.

-Su madre incluso ha ido a visitarnos varias veces. –añade Rose.

-¿Y porque esa decisión de regresar por fin? –quiere saber tu esposa. –Bueno, nos alegra muchísimo hija pero es que todo es tan…repentino.

Le das completamente la razón.

-Porque queremos estar en casa para poder casarnos. –dice Rose. Te has puesto rojo porque la idea te parece descabellada. –Pero aún más, porque queremos pasar aquí los meses que quedan de mi embarazo.

Rose se ha puesto de pie con una mano alrededor de la del rubio y la otra en su vientre ligeramente abultado. Tú abres los ojos desmesuradamente y Hermione ahoga un grito agudo. No puedes creer lo que oyes.

Ha pasado una hora desde que Rosie soltó la bomba y crees que por fin lo has asimilado. Tu hija y su novio se han pasado este tiempo explicando cómo es que han estado viviendo todos esos años y como, al enterarse que serían padres, les llenó una dicha enorme. También que ya iban a iniciar con los preparativos de la boda y que solo había poca gente enterada. Los Malfoy, Albus, Hugo y Lily entre ellos.

Scorpius te ha hablado directamente. Te ha dicho que ama a tu hija como nunca ha amado a nadie más y que va a estar con ella, y con su bebé, durante toda su vida, cuidándolos y respetándolos, dándoles todo lo que se merecen. Tú apenas y pudiste asentirle porque no te salieron más palabras. Estás aterrado pero de pronto, luego de comprender que quizá ese Scorpius no es tan mal chico, te ha embargado una felicidad abundante.

Tu hija está sonriendo ahora, más relajada y feliz. Puedes ver reflejado en sus ojos azules, tan iguales a los tuyos, su verdadera dicha. Que está emocionada, que ya no puede esperar y que, por sobre todo, está segura. Y claro, eso es lo que siempre deseaste, que tu hija fuera feliz. Y no solo eso, sino que también sabes que pronto va a haber un nuevo bebé en tu familia. Alguien que, no dependerá de ti, pero que sí va a amarte.

Que va a ser una partecita pequeña de tu Rosie y que por eso te sientes ya emocionado.

Y entonces descubres que ese nuevo momento podría entrar fácilmente a los más felices de tu vida porque no solo Rose ha vuelto, no solo vas a poder tenerla cerca después de años haciéndote sufrir con su ausencia, también ha regresado de la mano de un hombre que la hace feliz y que la respeta, es feliz completamente y tú la entiendes. Además sabes que ha llegado el momento que vas a ser abuelo.

Y no importa que tan viejo eso te haga sentir, el orgullo y la emoción, son aún mayores y sonríes. Sonríes porque quieres y porque puedes. Porque ahora te sientes un poco más completo.

* * *

Bueno pues ya se acabó este One-Shoot chiquito y sin sentido. Ojala a alguien le haya gustado y muchas gracias por leer. ¡Comenten que les pareció!

Saludos y besos.


End file.
